A romantic love story ?
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Quelques notes de musique et quelques pas de danse, un soupçon de bonheur et une larme de tristesse, une lueur d'espoir et un éclat de doute, un peu d'amour et un peu de haine...Voilà ce que je vous propose, les personnages n'étant pas à moi. OS/AH


_Encore un petit défi, de cette chère __**Milju**__, écrire sur une chanson de Taylors Swift ! J'ai choisi Love Story et elle You belong with me, allez la voir, elle a fait quelque chose de très différent en plus ! _

_PS: Certains passages de la chanson ont été coupés, d'autres ne sont pas à leur place..._

A romantic love story ?

Elle l'avait attendu. Elle l'avait espéré. Comme toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge. Elle en avait le droit. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Malgré son physique, malgré sa taille, malgré son apparence, ce malgré la piètre image qu'elle avait d'elle-même. En arrivant ici, elle avait débarqué dans une nouvelle vie. Elle avait choisi un autre chemin. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette vie qu'elle avait détestée dès le premier jour serait celle dans laquelle elle trouverait tant de bonheur et de tristesse. Elle l'avait trouvé. Et elle l'avait perdu à la seconde même où elle avait croisé son regard. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait deviné. Il ne serait pas pour elle. Et pourtant, elle y avait cru, jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'elle attendait, elle s'en souvenait...__

_We were both young, when I first saw you.__  
__I close my eyes and the flashback starts-__  
__I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.___

_I see the lights; see the party, the ballgowns.__  
__I see you make your way through the crowd-__  
__And say hello, little did I know...___

Le bal d'Halloween. C'était un présage. Elle l'y avait vu. Une nouvelle fois. La première avait été au lycée bien sûr. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû tomber sous le charme de ce regard d'or. Elle l'avait su en décelant le mépris dans son regard. La gêne de devoir supporter le sien. Elle n'était pas pour lui. Non. Il était beau, il était la perfection, il était adulé, et il n'était sûrement pas intéressé par elle. On l'avait prévenue. On le lui avait dit. En vain. Elle ne les avait pas écoutés. Ils le lui avaient sans cesse répété. À chaque fois qu'elle le regardait à la dérobée. À chaque fois qu'elle le défendait contre ses amis, qu'elle tentait de leur montrer ce qu'elle voyait en lui, malgré ses défauts, malgré son indifférence. Elle n'osait pas l'aborder. Mais elle se gorgeait de son image, l'imprimant dans son esprit pour s'en repaître une fois seule dans le silence de sa chambre.__

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.__  
__I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes.___

Oui. Il était son prince. Celui qu'elle attendait. En l'apercevant à la soirée, elle s'était plongé dans son regard, elle avait fouillé son âme à travers lui. Elle n'avait pas réussi à déceler le signe d'un amour de sa part. Mais elle y croyait. C'était une soirée déguisée. Il avait choisi le rôle de prince. Elle était déguisée en princesse. Un coup du destin ? Elle n'osait pourtant y croire. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Quand il l'avait remarquée, il l'avait saluée. Gentiment. Le mépris avait disparu. L'avait-elle imaginé ? Ou avait-il changé ? Pas au point de l'apprécier. Impossible. Elle s'en détourna. Le pouvait-elle ? Chacune de ses pensées était tournée vers lui. Vers son regard. Vers ces deux pépites qui auraient dû ne briller que pour elle.__

_I got tired of waiting.__  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around.__  
__My faith in you was fading-__  
__I keep waiting, for you but you never come.__  
__Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-__  
__  
_Il était au bras d'une autre. Il riait. Il semblait heureux à caresser tendrement le dos nu de cette autre femme. Il ne faisait plus du tout attention à elle. Il se fichait d'elle. Elle avait été bête. On le lui avait dit. Il ne côtoyait que ce genre de filles, il les collectionnait même. Elle avait espéré pour rien. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Jamais il ne la rejoindrait. Jamais il ne braverait ces codes invisibles qui les enchaînaient. Elle au rang d'inintéressante, lui au rang de populaire. Rien n'avait changé. Elle n'était rien. Elle le savait. Elle avait persisté. Elle s'était brûlée les ailes. __

Elle sortit dehors. S'accouda encore au balcon. Des larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues. Elle avait mal. Elle était détruite. Elle l'avait trouvé. Elle l'avait perdu. Elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Elle marcha dans l'herbe, lentement, savourant l'air sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, seul témoin de son chagrin. Un chagrin d'amour. Un simple chagrin d'amour. Une idiotie insignifiante. Vraiment ? Elle ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Elle les imaginait. Ils auraient pu être là, ensemble, main dans la main...__

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.__  
__We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew-__  
__So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.__  
__Oh, Oh.___

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.__  
__I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes-___

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe légèrement humide. Sa robe couleur crème formait une corolle autour d'elle. Ses cheveux chocolats étaient comme une auréole autour de sa tête, comme si elle était pure. Un ange, descendu du ciel pour se briser le cœur. Si seulement.__

Elle regarda les étoiles de la nuit. Elles étincelaient, la narguant de leur éclat. L'illuminant de leur pureté quand elle n'avait que sa douleur à leur montrer. Elle voudrait crier, hurler à la lune. Mais elle ne peut pas, elle n'en a pas le droit. Alors elle étendit ses bras, se laissant aller. Sa main droite heurta quelque chose. Elle se coupait. Un caillou, extrêmement aiguisé, plus que cela semblait possible. Elle le prit. L'observa longuement. Avant de se décider. Elle n'avait qu'une vie. Rien d'autre à sacrifier. Son bonheur était parti en fumée. Son espoir avec. Elle n'avait rien de plus à offrir aux autres, rien de plus que sa présence, que sa peine. Elle n'avait plus envie de lutter. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir de nouveau. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Et elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Fuir cette ville ne servirait à rien. Il serait toujours là, dans son esprit. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle lui appartenait corps et âme. Et il avait piétiné les deux sans remords. Alors elle approcha le caillou. Et elle s'entailla les poignets, l'un après l'autre, changeant la pierre de main. Le sang commençait à s'écouler. Lentement la vie s'échappait d'elle. Elle est enfin heureuse. Son malheur la quitte. Ses larmes ne coulent plus. Elle sera en paix. Elle ferme doucement les yeux. Elle attend. Ça ne sera pas bien long. La Faucheuse a autre chose à faire que d'attendre...


End file.
